Summer Nightmares
by Lexbro95
Summary: TQ contest entry. *DONE* The ppg and rrb go to an all expenses paid vacation to a new amusement park/water slide! But the park and cabin they're sleeping in seems kinda haunted! And the park is brand new! ButchxButtercup Flame if you have to.
1. Contest

**Me: Okay, this is a contest entry for TQ! I hope it's good…**

**It's about the PPGs and the RRBs going on summer vacation together. There's this new amusement park/water slide but weird stuff start happening to it. And the cabin they're sleeping in isn't that great either. Read and find out what's happening and why!**

**Normal POV**

Blossom was reading, 'Facts about our universe,' while Buttercup was playing her Resident Evil 4 game on PS3. **(I'm not sure if it's out on PS3 yet but whatever.) **She was grunting and shaking the whole couch with her non-stop movements.

Blossom lowered her book, "Can you stop moving the couch, I can't concentrate." said Blossom.

"Then why don't you move to the other cou-holy crap where did that Zombie come from?!" Blossom rolled her eyes as she moved to the other couch on the left. She was just about to read again when,

"Why aren't you dying?!" yelled Buttercup shooting a zombie in the head for like the tenth time.

"Can't you play that game a little more quietly?" asked Blossom.

"No, I can't." replied Buttercup bitterly, "why don't you just read your nerd book somewhere else?"

"It's not a _nerd_ book, it's a book for people who have interest in learning and have the intelligence to remember." Blossom corrected.

"For short; nerd book." Buttercup smiled.

"Why don't you take the game upstairs to your room?"

"Because I don't know how to work all those wires." admitted Buttercup, "Finally you're dead!" Blossom watched as the zombie's head exploded and guts and brains splattered everywhere.

Blossom shivered, "How can you stand to play something that gory and disgusting?"

"Cause it's cool." said Buttercup simply.

"Whatever, I'm going to read my book in my room." explained Blossom walking towards the stairs.

"Nerd." muttered Buttercup.

"Jock." Blossom returned Buttercup's insult.

"Bookworm."

"Party animal." Blossom smiled. Buttercup was always up for a party and danced the night away. If the professor knew some of the stuff she did at those parties he'd freak.

"Tomboy." Buttercup smirked. She knew Blossom hated being called a tomboy because she was more of the girly type.

"Girly-girl." Blossom grinned. She knew that Buttercup hated being called anything either than tomboy with a passion.

Buttercup paused her game and lunged at Blossom. Blossom dodged her sister by an inch and started hovering away. They both chased each other, laughing and giggling as they called each other meaningless names when Bubbles came in.

"Um… girls?"

Blossom and Buttercup looked up and saw their sister looking at them as if they were insane. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I entered this contest to go to Florida to this water park/amusement park for a week and I can stay at this cabin that's right next to it! Plus, its all expenses paid!" chirped Bubbles, getting right to the point.

"Wow, that's great Bubbles." said Blossom, getting up at wiping her pants.

"And guess what?" asked Bubbles, about to explode.

"What?" asked Buttercup.

"If I win, I can take five other people with me!"

"Sweet!" replied Buttercup.

"So who are you going to take?" asked Blossom.

"Obviously you two!"

"But who else are you going to take?"

"I think I'll take-" **(Sarcasm I wonder who they're going to take…)**

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" squeaked Bubbles running to the door. She opened it and squealed happily,

"Boomie! How are you?!" hugging the Rowdyruff.

"I'm fine and how is my Cheri?"

"Great!" in the background, Butch pointed a finger in his mouth and made a disgusting face.

"Hey guys, so what are you doing here" asked Blossom.

"Well, Mojo was making another plan to destroy you girls so we sabotaged it and he kicked us out." explained Brick, before giving Blossom a quick peck on the lips.

"So we need a place to sleep." said Butch.

"Great news actually, because if I win this contest, you guys can come with us to a cabin and amusement park!" said Bubbles.

"Sounds awesome!" said Boomer, kissing Bubbles on the cheek.

**Blossom's POV**

We sat down on the couch and talked about all the plans we could do if Bubbles won. Buttercup and Butch were the only two not paying any attention. They were both playing a racing game, 'Need for Speed' or something like that.

I cuddled next to Brick as we talked about what the new amusement park rides would be like. Every now and then, Brick would move the hair strands off of my face and kiss my forehead. I loved how he was so compassionate. Boomer was the same with Bubbles. I still can't believe my boyfriend was that evil counterpart of mine who was always trying to kill me. I remember when I first started liking him in the sixth grade. Of course I never admitted that I liked him. Everyone said he liked me because he would always tease me and put me down but I never believed them. But one time, there was this event where you sent someone a gift, anonymously of course, and someone sent me a bouquet of flowers, a collection of romance novels, and a note, expressing the persons love for me. I found out later on that Brick sent me it and we've been going out since.

Boomer and Bubbles liked each other since we were five. Boomer started sending her anonymous letters in her locker and gave her chocolate, flowers and then they started dating at the fifth grade. I guess it wasn't really dating then, I mean, we were too young so you can call it 'young love' or 'puppy love'.

Buttercup and Butch on the other hand, never got along well. When Butch would call her names and put her down, he meant them. And I knew that deep down, Buttercup was hurting bad.

I asked Brick and Boomer to try and see if maybe Butch actually liked Buttercup but they said if he did like her, he hid it well. I insisted that Buttercup should act a little nicer to Butch and maybe he would start acting nicer to her.

Buttercup instantly knew I was trying to hook her up with Butch and said that dating Butch would be like licking crud off of the toilet seats in our school, Townsville High. But deep down I have this feeling that she secretly wants to be with him.

"Bloss, are you okay?"

I blinked and looked up towards Brick and smiled, "Of course." I looked at what he was wearing, a Townsville high jersey with light blue jeans. His long red hair was put back in a ponytail. Well, not really a ponytail, but I love to tease him about it, with of course, his red baseball cap. He always wore that as a childhood memory. I looked towards Boomer; ocean blue shirt with long, white shorts. His wavy blond hair was the same as when we were five. I looked at Butch, who was telling Buttercup that she couldn't beat him. He wore a hunter green, ripped up shirt with black baggy pants. His hair was messy, like he never brushed it this morning.

"Hah! That's four to one, why don't you just quit now?" taunted Buttercup.

"No way!" said Butch, clicking the start button of his controller.

As they started the game, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said Bubbles cheerfully, running towards the kitchen. We started talking again when…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OH MY GOD! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" Bubbles ran into the living room,

"I won the contest!" I jumped up and hugged my sister,

"That's great! But don't scare us like that!" I said, hugging my sister.

"Ya you scared the crap out of us." Buttercup said.

"Sorry. Let's get packing! The guy on the phone said a limo would pick us up tomorrow at seven."

"A.M.?!" we practically screamed.

"Ya… hee, hee, hee…" she laughed nervously.

"Bubbles! I can't get up at that time!" complained Buttercup.

"You can't get up at any time." smirked Butch, before getting punched on the arm.

"Well, we might as well start packing now." said Brick getting up.

"Ya let's do it." I agreed and my sisters and I went upstairs to pack. Lucky for the boys they were already packed.

**Me: Okay, yes nothing happened yet but I like it better not to rush the story that much. Anyway, if you are my fan readers you might have noticed I broke my promise about writing everyday, well that's because my PC crashed and I couldn't use it for about two weeks or whatever. Thank god I didn't lose anything! For instance, my stories! So I'm sorry about that and when I'm done this story I'll try to update a story once a day. _TRY! And also the professor isn't in it for some reason but maybe in later chappies!_**


	2. Red writing

**Me: So, chapter 2!**

**Brick's POV**

I watched Blossom and her sisters walk; or run for Buttercup; up the stairs. Before I lost sight of them, I checked out what they were wearing, Blossom was wearing red sweatpants, with a pink tank top on. I guess she wasn't expecting guests. Bubbles was wearing a knee-high plaid skirt with a crystal blue spaghetti strap t-shirt. I guess for Bubbles you can never wear normal clothes. Buttercup was wearing a green tee that said, 'Errors have been made, others will be blamed' on it. (I used that shirt in my other story.) She also wore long black shorts which looked like boxers.

"I'm happy to go to the amusement park but I'm upset that I have to go with _her_." said Butch, referring to Buttercup.

"Butch, what do you have against Buttercup? I mean, you are always putting her down." said Boomer.

"Cause I hate her. Duhh!"

"I have a feeling you actually like her." I said smugly as Butch pause the game and looked at me.

"I do not like her; you should know that, since you're the smart one." he said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." I said shrugging my shoulders.

**The next day, 6:45 a. m... Bubbles' POV**

"Buttercup! We only have fifteen minutes and you're still in bed!" I yelled, getting nervous that the limo might leave without us if Buttercup is late. While I waited for a reply, I quickly looked at myself in the hallway mirror to make sure I was looking fantastic. I was wearing a jean mini skirt with a baby blue shirt that was short enough so you can see my belly and black high heels. I wore blue hoop earrings and a little bit of lip gloss and blue eye shadow.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she groaned and I heard shifting and heard her closet door open. I tapped my foot impatiently and as soon as I was about to yell for her to hurry up, she came out with an army green shirt that said, 'Let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn.' on it, (Another shirt I used in my other story.) with matching army pants. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"You aren't going to shower?" I asked.

"I'll do it at the cabin." she said walking down the stairs. I knew she wasn't going to but I'm better off not arguing. I flew down fast when I smelled the smell of breakfast à la Blossom. I saw eggs and toast with bacon and beans in one side of the corner of the table, with pancakes and syrup on the other, in the middle were some blueberry muffins and bagels with cream cheese.

"Whoa that's a lot of food!" I exclaimed.

"I figured it would be best to make a huge breakfast since we had to wake up early and there are six of us." said Blossom, taking off a pink apron and taking a seat next to Brick. Blossom was wearing a pink spaghetti strap t-shirt with red jeans and red sandals on. Brick was wearing a long red tank top. You know; the ones guys wear; with blue shorts on. Butch wore a green shirt with scribbles of different shades of green with black shorts on. Boomer was wearing a white t-shirt with beige, baggy shorts. I noticed the food was disappearing fast and I quickly took a seat next to Boomer.

"Thith isth amazthing!" exclaimed Brick, with food in his mouth. We all laughed and ate happily. Blossom was the best chef in the world! I envy her. The last time I tried to make breakfast, I nearly burnt the house down.

When the limo came, we put our luggage in the trunk and got into the limo, and started for Florida!

It was 11:35 when I woke up to find Brick, Blossom and Boomer playing cards on a folding table.

"Hey guys, are we there yet?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Good morning again, Cheri; no we're not there yet. Wanna play some Poker?" asked Boomer.

"Thanks but no thanks." I looked out the window and saw lots of grass and farms everywhere. The smell of manure filled my nose as I pinched it closed. The awful smell woke up Buttercup and Butch,

"What the hell is that smell?!" yelled Buttercup.

"It's cow crap. But you should know since you _are_ a cow." Ouch! What a jerk!

"Shut up, you-"

"Okay, calm down!" said Brick getting between the pair before Buttercup could say anything.

Eventually, we got to our cabin, well more like our _mansion_. The place was HUGE and it was decorated really nicely. We found three bathrooms and six different bedrooms, an attic, a basement and a kitchen, fully decorated for a queen! Or king…

"OMG there's the amusement/water park!" I squealed delightfully, looking out a huge oval window. Over the giant white walls, I could see a Ferris wheel, a few water slides, and a roller coaster; I could hear all sorts of screaming and laughing.

"Wow, that's huge!" exclaimed Blossom.

"It's amazing!" whistled Boomer.

"Awesome!" Buttercup nodded her head.

"I can't wait to try the rides!" said Butch.

"Well, its 12:47, why don't we go for some lunch and then check out the park?" suggested Blossom.

"Let's do it! I'm starved!" Buttercup ran towards the door.

**Buttercup's POV**

We went to this restaurant that was very fancy and it served everything. And by everything, I mean, _EVERYTHING_.

I ordered steak, medium rare with fries, gravy, a chicken leg and a diet Pepsi. Blossom made me get a small Caesar salad with that because I had too much _meat_. Blossom ordered a medium goat cheese salad with two chicken legs, fries and gravy with a glass of Dr. Pepper. Bubbles ordered a large Caesar salad with a vegetarian pizza, fries and a glass of water.

Brick ordered a large pizza with everything on it, and a chicken leg with some Coke.

Boomer had the exact same thing as Bubbles' order and Butch had the exact same order as me as well, just he didn't have the salad and he had root beer with his. I noticed every now and then when I look in his general direction, he would be staring at me and quickly look towards the person talking, which was mostly Bubbles. His face was slightly redder then usual.

_Could he be…? Nah! No way! He hates me! Oh, but I wish he liked me… SHUT IT! YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM! YOU GUYS ARE ENEMIES AND ENEMIES DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!_

_**Your sisters and their counterparts were **__**enemies.**_

_That… that doesn't count!_

_**Look, act nicer towards Butch and he well start to act different too. He might not at first but he'll come around.**_

_I'll… I'll try…__god why do I have a conscience anyway?_

_**Beats me.**_

After eating lunch, we started walking towards the entrance. Blossom took out a piece of paper saying that we won the contest and walked to a red booth with a woman in it. The woman almost scared the crap out of me cause of all the pimples and bad hair and wrinkles on her face.

"Can I help you?" came the girls' voice.

Blossom showed her the paper, "Umm, we are the winning contestants."

"Alright, congrats on the win and have a great time, I should warn you kids, the park has had some weird minor problems." the girl warned. What the hell? Isn't this park brand new?

"Isn't this park new?" Bubbles asked my question.

"It is, but weird things have happened lately.  
"Like what?" asked Blossom curios, I was pretty curios myself.

"Well, one of the rollercoaster's pieces just disappeared and was found in the warehouse out back."

"Disappeared? Just like that?" asked Brick snapping his fingers.

"Ya, and there was this writing on the concrete wall inside in red saying, 'Get me the girl' it really scared the guests."

"I'd say." said Bubbles, eyes widened. What a baby.

"Obviously it's some kids messing around with you guys." I said.

"We thought that too, until we found out with the camera that nobody went in that area with red spray paint and the camera gave out for about five seconds, came back, and the writing was just there."

"Wow, nobody could've written that in five seconds, not even us." said Blossom, shaking her head. Actually, we could've done that; but I knew what Blossom was doing. She didn't want the people here to think we did it. Smart.

"Well, don't let the strange occurrences slow you down, have a pleasant day!" the girl stamped our hands to get in and talked to the people behind us.

"Well that was weird." said Butch.

"I don't think we should go inside, I have a bad feeling about this." said Bubbles uneasily.

"Don't worry about it Cheri, I'll be by your side." encouraged Boomer, hugging her protectively. I felt a sudden bolt of sadness when I saw Boomer hugging Bubbles so warmly. I wished a certain someone in my life would do that. But then again, I would look to girly and weak if anybody did that to me so screw that!

We walked inside and the first thing we saw was a HUGE rollercoaster. When a mean huge, I mean like a thousand feet in the air! It was wooden so it looked rickety, (I'm not sure if that's how you spell it…) with lots of cool twists and turns. There's a part of the coaster that goes through a ring of fire; not sure if it's really real; and there were three parts were it made one small loop, a medium loop, then a long huge one and it slows down so the people were upside down for a few seconds. There was also a part where the coaster goes up and then falls down; and there's no platform! So it fell but kept going.

I gotta tell ya, I was so exited to get on that thing, ride it twenty times, and then puke.

"It's… amazing!" I said dreamily.

"Last one there is a monkey's ass!" screamed Butch running towards the coaster. I started running too and then the others ran as well. When I looked to my right, everything turned to slow motion. (That always happens in shows or movies when they notice something or whatever.) And I stopped running.

There it was the red writing on the wall, near the warehouse. The 'Get me the girl' was still there, even though two firefighters with water hoses sprayed it for like five minutes. Something told me that it wasn't spray paint. The place was closed off but I started walking there anyway. I don't know why but I felt like I was being pulled; like I needed to go there.

"Buttercup, where are you going?" asked Blossom.

"Keep going, I'll be right there." I said half absent minded.

I kept walking 'till I reached the yellow, 'Do not cross, police line' tape and yelled out to a man in a gray suit with gray hair on the left,

"Hey, what's with the writing?!" jeez, can't they shut off the water already? I mean, I don't think the writing is going to come off anytime soon.

The man looked at me questionably and then gave the firefighters a hand signal. The firefighters stopped spraying the wall and I sighed in relief.

"Sorry miss, this area is closed off-" he started.

"I know; I just wanted to know if maybe you can tell me what's with the writing on the wall." I said, pointing to it.

The man started to tell me everything the girl at the booth told me, but I felt I should listen in case the girl missed anything.

"And now we're trying to get the spray paint off." well, guess he didn't know anything more then the girl.

"Have you ever thought of maybe it _isn't _spray paint?" I asked. God don't these people ever _think_?

"Then what could it be?" asked the man getting aggravated.

"I don't know, but why don't you paint over it?"

The man went quiet. Heh, never thought of that now, huh?

"Well, we were going to do that, but we wanted to see if it would come off first." sure…

"Then why are you still spraying it if it hasn't come off yet?" I smirked.

"Get out of here! This place is closed off!" he moved his hand and pointed to the coaster.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the coaster to find that the others have gotten to the front and was just about to go on.

"GUYS!" I yelled with all my might and they turned around.

"There she is!" said Blossom

"Hurry! Without you, we can't get on!" screamed Butch, smiling. Wait, Butch is smiling, he should be angry that they have to wait for me.

As soon as I think that, he looks towards Brick, who's smirking at him, and Butch's smile fades and he crosses his arms, "Hurry up you're making us wait!" he yelled bitterly. I sighed unhappily as I ran and we got on the coaster.

**Me: Alright, 2 chapters done. I hope to get the next chappie done soon.**


	3. the Water Dragon

**Me: Okay, chappie 3!!**

**Buttercup's POV**

We all quickly ran up the stairs towards the top, which was totally retarded! It took about ten minute for us to get up; imagine what it would be like to run up the stairs as a regular human being! Anyway, we got inside; I sat in the front while Brick and Blossom were in the second row, and Bubbles and Boomer in the third; fortunately and unfortunately, Butch sat next to me because he wanted to be in the front. I notice Brick kept smirking at Butch and he would glare and ramble on; calling 'her' names or whatever. I was pretty sure he was talking about me.

The coaster started with a rough tug and we started going up, we went slowly and when we were just about to shoot down, "Holy sh-t!" I shouted.

The coaster went shooting down about a ninety degree angle. Just when it was about to hit ground level, it went up again and went to the left, sideways so it felt like we were going to fall off. At some points it looked like we were going to collide with the other track parts. Then the coaster flew to the triple loops; as I call it. We all screamed happily as we flew around the small loop, the medium loop and then flew slowly around the huge loop. We stopped on the top, upside down for about 5 seconds and started moving again. With a few more turning and spinning around, we came to a halt at the end of the ride. I jumped off dizzily,

"That was amazing! I feel like throwing up and I only rode it once!" I screamed enthusiastically. Everyone except for Butch groaned at the thought of throwing up. For once Butch said half moaning, "I agree." I felt my heart do a back flip. Just hearing him _agree_ with me makes me happy. I tried not to show the huge smile forming on my lips. _Wow this is so not me…_

We all took a breather on a cement bench for about ten minutes, then split up. We split up because we all couldn't decide what to do first. Blossom went off in one direction with Brick while Bubbles went with Boomer in the other; of course leaving Butch with me.

He made a few slight remarks about me and begged to not stay with me; while I did the same; but everyone else made their decisions. We all agreed to meet here at six; five hours from now.

"So… um… wanna go to the water slides and stuff? Or go to the other rides first?" asked Butch, looking at anything that wasn't me. Great, he can't even look at me now… but if that was the case, why did he sound so much more… sincere?

"Uh… I guess we can go to the… water park I guess… if that's okay." I said quietly.

"No that's alright." wow this is awkward…

"Well, we should get our swim stuff at the cabin." I said. Good thing the cabin is right next to the park.

"Good idea. Let's move." when nobody was looking, we used our powers too run out and into our cabin. We both went to our rooms; I took out my green one piece bathing suit and put it on my bed. Then went back in my suitcase in search for my black boxers; yes I plan to wear the boxers over the swimsuit. Just when I was about to take my stuff and leave, I felt a strange presence; like somebody was behind me. I whipped around and saw no one.

"Okay that was weird." I mumbled to myself. I turned around to take my suit off my bed but stopped when it wasn't there. I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Okay, I probably just misplaced it somewhere. _I looked around until I saw it hanging on the door.

"Weird…"

"Buttercup, you ready yet?!" came Butch from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted and quickly took my swimsuit and ran out the door.

I was about to tell Butch about the weird incident that happened in my room; but decided against it. I didn't want Butch to think I was a total nut job or anything.

We ran back inside the park and changed into our swim stuff. When I came out, Butch was waiting patiently, leaning on the wall. Wait, PATIENTLY?! This is too weird.

"Okay I'm ready." I said, keeping my head down low, so Butch wouldn't see the huge red blush on my face. He was in dark and light green trunks, with black sandals on.

_Okay, this is very weird for me to say this but, HOLY CRAP HE HAS SOME ABS!_

I literally smacked myself for thinking that, "Um… okay let's go!" I said in my 'Let's go kick some ass!' voice.

Butch turned towards me, "Alright, where do you want to go first?" he asked, smiling. _Why is he smiling?!_

"I don't know." I looked to my left, "Hey, there's a sign that shows all the water slides there!" I pointed to a large white sign with blue edges; there was a picture on the left with a slide with water gushing out and on the right was a yellow tube with water.

We ran towards it and read all the rides,

**Tycoon; northwest from here; ages 11,**

**Triple Decker; northeast from here; ages 13,**

**Baby Slides; northeast from here; ages 3-7; **I rolled my eyes,

**Twister; northwest from here; ages 8,**

**Drop; north from here; ages 13,**

**Toilet; north from here; 7,**

**Hurricane; north from here; ages 10+**

**Turbo Jet; northwest from here; ages 13+**

**Slippery slide; northeast from here; ages 5+**

**Lochness Monster; north from here; ages 15+**

**Water Dragon; northwest from here; ages 14+ ****(This ride is in memory of my dead lizard that I had for 8 years. He was a water dragon.)**

"So many rides… why don't we try the Water Dragon; or the Lochness Monster?" I asked. Those two seemed best since they were for older kids.

"Alright, we'll try the Water Dragon, and then do every ride that's in the Northwest part, and then we can go to the North rides, and then finish off with the Northeast rides. Does that sound good?" asked Butch.

I gave him an 'I never knew you could make a plan like that' look, "Wow, okay, let's do it!" I smiled and started running northwest.

"Hey, BC wait up!" my eyes widened and I slowed down to a halt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me; looking around.

I turned toward him with almost a sly smirk, "You just called me by my nickname."

"And?"

"You're always calling me names and stuff, why not now?" Butch blushed slightly.

"Because… I thought it would be nice to call you by your nickname instead." I smiled, "Because it's getting boring calling you the same names!" exclaimed Butch, hoping to trick me.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and started walking.

"It's true!" he stated.

"Let's hurry and get to the rides!" I took his arm and ran.

**Me: Yes, crappy chapter but I would've written more but my show is about to begin and I wanted to show that I was still writing this story! I'll update ASAP!! BTW, it's Total Drama Island I'm going to watch!!**


	4. Fire Coaster

**Me: Okay, let's get this chappie started!!**

**BC: (sweat drop) Yeah…**

**Me: (Smiles and a huge chibi blush pops up on my face) WOOOOHOOHOOOOHOOHOOHOHOHO!!**

**Blossom: I think she's finally gone nuts.**

**Me: I was always nuts!!**

**Brick: Point taken.**

**Normal POV**

"Oh Boomie, where should we go first?" squealed Bubbles, tugging Boomer's left arm tightly.

Boomer sweat dropped, "I don't care, and it's all up to you, Cheri."

"Sheesh, you always make me figure out what to do." Bubbles mumbled.

"Wait, it's not like that! I just want you to be happy!" Boomer panicked. Bubbles giggled hysterically, "I'm just joking with you, Boomie! I love how you panic like that."

Boomer looked away, "I was not panicking."

Bubbles rolled her eyes while smiling, "Come on, let's do all the roller coasters and then we could do the waterslides."

"Alright, let's do it!" Boomer took Bubble's hand and started running towards a huge red sign with a huge coaster kart on the top.

_**Vampire****; southeast from here; 12+**_

_**Monster****; southeast from here; 12+**_

**_Dancing Dragons; southeast from here; 9+_**

_**Tornado****; south from here; 10+**_

**_Blizzard; south from here; 7+_**

_**Baby Coaster****; south from here; 5+**_

_**Fire Coaster****; southwest from here; 14+**_

**_Water Coaster; southwest from here; 14+_**

**_Earth Coaster; southwest from here; 14+_**

_**Spirit Coaster****; southwest from here; 14+ **_

**_Ice Coaster; southwest from here; 13+_ (I got some of the coaster ideas from Zelda: Ocarina of Time; the theme might remind you of the game if you know it.)**

"There sure are a lot of 14+ coasters; it's a good thing we're fifteen." said Bubbles, examining the chart once more.

"Should we start with the Vampire and go down, unless it's the Baby Coaster."

"Sweet, you'll hold my hand tightly if I get scared right?" Bubbles looked at Boomer.

"Of course," Boomer slowly pulled Bubbles closer into a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. They stayed in that position for about 10 seconds and Boomer kissed her forehead.

I few random people who walked by and saw them did a few, 'Awws!' and, 'They make such a cute couple!' There was one person who said, 'Wow, they're boyfriend and girlfriend? They look related!'

"Let's go before we use all are time making out!" said Bubbles, blushing.

"You wanna?" he asked, winking.

"Boomie!"

Boomer chuckled, "I'm just kidding! Well, maybe not; what about tonight, under the stars, near the ocean?" **(A/N Sorry totally forgot to type in that the cabin is right next to an ocean. Or did I type it in…?)**

Bubbles gasped, "Boomie, that's so romantic!"

"Thank you, now let's go!" Boomer took Bubbles' hand and ran towards the Vampire.

The booth in front of the coaster had a huge vampire face, mouth wide open with huge fangs with some blood on them.

Bubbles took Boomer's hand, "Let's hurry before I change my mind." they showed the guy in the booth their stamps and got in the second row, since another couple beat them to it. The karts were dark purple with black numbers on the front.

The guy in the booth came around and pulled down the metal thing that keeps you from getting thrown out of the kart. **(A/N I forget what it's called…)**

"Please don't get out of the kart, keep your hands and feet inside the coaster at all times." he said, and pressed a big red button.

The coaster moved slowly and started going up, and when it was at the top, instead of going straight down, it swirled in circles down. Everyone in the coaster laughed and screamed. The track went flying up and down about five times until going into a mini cave. The cave had glowing purple crystals, obviously fake, Bubbles thought. There were little mushrooms and other random things in caves… until a swarm of bats flew into everyone's faces. Bubbles and all the other girls on the coaster screamed and smacked them away while Boomer and all the guys laughed uncontrollably. When the bats disappeared, everyone screamed when the coaster was heading straight for a wall. Just as it was going to run into it, the coaster flew down into another cave. It swirled around and did a loop before going up and out of the cave. The track ended and everyone got out, laughing and telling each other what they thought about the coaster.

Bubbles was still shaken but was really proud of herself for riding the coaster.

"That was so fun!" she hugged Boomer.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now let's do the Fire Coaster!" They walked west and found the Fire Coaster, since it was full of fire. There was a small wooden sign in front of the entrance, '_It is something that grows over time… a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time… the passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go…_'

"Hey, Shiek from Zelda, Ocarina of Time says that." said Boomer.

"You play that game? Buttercup plays it too! I used to watch her play it, but some things scared me and I couldn't watch it."

"I know what you mean… wait, Fire Coaster… Fire Temple! In the game, there was the Forest Temple, the Fire Temple, the Water Temple, the Shadow Temple, and the Spirit Temple! Here, there's the Earth Coaster, the Fire Coaster, the Water Coaster, etc.! They made the themes of the temples here! That's so cool!" said Boomer counting everything on his fingers. **(A/N if he had any…)**

"But there's no Shadow Coaster. In the game there was a Shadow temple. And the Earth Coaster is probably the Forest temple" Bubbles said in a 'sorry to burst your bubble' tone.

"True, ah well, let's ride these babies and see if they are just like the game!" **(A/N Sorry to confuse all of the readers who don't know the game, if you are confused, tell me and I'll try to explain privately. And you're probably wondering why I put the mini poem-like thing… well I kinda liked them and thought they were cute.)**

The booth was blood red with two balls of fire burning on the top.

"That's pretty dangerous, I mean, someone could climb up that and burn themselves." explained Bubbles worriedly.

"I think those are fakes."** (A/N Yes there is such thing as fake fire that moves.)**

They both walked towards the booth and lifted their hands to show the stamp and got into the front row. The karts were red with black numbers on the front with a dragon's body on both sides of the karts. Once everyone was in the coaster, the ride started moving. _Shouldn't the person in the booth say something before starting the ride?_ thought Bubbles but shrugged to herself. The tracks went slowly into another cave but there was no floor, just tracks with fire everywhere and stuff.

"Is this supposed to be hell?" asked Boomer.

Bubbles giggled softly and looked around, "Boomie, do you here that?"

"Yeah, I do, sounds like music… hey, that's the Fire temple music!

**(A/N Wow… I gotta stop making these notes… if you want to hear the fire temple music, go to my profile (If was finally added to my profile...)**

**There's also _original_ fire temple music but it kinda scares me so if you want to hear the original, go to my profile (Again, if it was finally added to my profile...)**

The tracks twisted from side to side and the coaster went slowly so it felt like you were about to fall off. The coaster started going faster until it was twisting around and almost running into huge balls of fire.

The tracks went full steam ahead into a more bigger ball of fire and everyone screamed. They went through the fire and started hitting themselves to get the fire out, to finally realize that they weren't on fire, and started laughing with relief. The coaster started going faster again and started doing flips and turns and spinning around until everyone felt really dizzy. It went up and left the cave of fire and the karts stopped slowly. Everyone got off dizzily and groaned even though it was pretty cool.

"Now I know why its 14+" mumbled Bubbles.

**Me: Okay, so, I'm going to update soon. Ja! (Bye!)**


	5. Random Betting

**Me: Ok, Here is the next chapter!**

**Normal POV**

"Hah! I won! I won! Who's the greatest? Who's the greatest? I'm the greatest! I'm the greatest!" Blossom sang happily jumping around.

"Yeah, yeah you won…" mumbled Brick, arms crossed and rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter Bricky? Upset that a girl beat you?" she smirked; this was about the eighth game Blossom has beaten Brick on, and boy was she enjoying it.

"I just went easy on you! If I were to play for real…"

"Yeah, yeah that's what you said the first time. 'If I were to play for real, I'd beat you in a flash!'" Blossom said in a fake-boy voice.

"Alright, let's play that!" said Brick, pointing at a green stall that had some darts to shoot at some balloons.

"You can't admit that I'm going to kick your ass again can you?" smirked Blossom, hands on her hips.

"I'm the one who's going to kick your ass! Now let's go!"

**(Ten minutes later)**

"Told you I'd win!" cried Blossom claiming a huge pink teddy bear for a prize.

"Okay Bloss, if you think you're so tough, then why don't we make a bet." Brick got up to her face.

"Keep talking."

"If I beat you at Whack a Mole, you have to do whatever I want."

"And what if I win?" asked Blossom already smiling, _this is going to be fun._

"Then we get to do whatever you want for the rest of the day.

"You're on!" and they shook hands.

They started running around the game stalls, looking around for the one they were looking for.

Blossom had to admit she was a _little_ nervous. Brick was obviously the dominant one, and he wasn't going down without a fight. She knew that her luck had to run out at some point; though she never believed in luck. She often believed in logical and reasonable explanations. Anyway, if Brick made a bet, he was going to do whatever it takes to win. But one other thing was lingering through her mind and wouldn't leave her alone; what would he make her do if he won? Would Brick make Blossom do his laundry? She shuddered at the thought of washing his dirty socks from the gym. Would he make her be his personal slave for eternity? Or worse! Make her watch football games with him! Eeeeeew! Football was definitely not her best subject and she wouldn't want it to be one of her subjects any time soon.

Blossom's thoughts were soon interrupted when a short man hidden behind a ripped up black cloak brushed past her,

"Brrrriiiiinnng herrrrrrr…" came a hoarse whisper.

Her eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks, she felt an evil presence in that voice. An evil presence filled with hatred and greed. She whipped around to examine the man, check out all the details on him but let her jaw drop when there was no one behind her.

"How… how did he…?" she slowly lifted a pointed finger where the man last stood.

"Hey Blossom, you okay?" Brick put his left hand on her right shoulder, he had a worried expression.

"I… saw a man walk past me… and now he's gone…"

"I didn't see anyone pass." Brick looked around. _Great, now I've gone crazy! Okay, there's got to be a logical explanation for this! Maybe it was Butch playing a really bad trick on us. But that's gotta wait; right now I gotta beat Brick!_

Blossom shook her head, "Oh well, let's go find the game so I can beat you and prove that I'm better at games than you!" Blossom smirked and walked passed him. She was surprised by how confident she sounded, but she _was _the best actress in elementary, no doubt about that. She always got the lead role in school plays. Even in high school, she'd always get the parts she wanted and she'd get hundreds of rivals who wanted to part.

"There's the Whack a Mole stall!" Brick grabbed Blossom's hand and started running towards a small red stall with about ten whack a mole stations. The redheaded couple took the fifth and sixth stations. Brick kindly paid the man in control of the stall.

The man behind the stations counted down from five to zero and Brick and Blossom pounded on the poor, innocent plastic moles with their huge black, soft hammer-like thingies.

Thirty seconds left…

Blossom: 24

Brick: 27

Twenty-five seconds left…

Blossom: 37

Brick: 40

Fifteen seconds left…

Blossom: 50

Brick: 51

Ten seconds left…

Blossom: 56

Brick: 58

This was no use! Brick kept beating Blossom by one point at least! The pink-eyed girl let out a small, frustrated growl as she started smacking down on the moles even faster. Her increased speed made a blur of pink around her hand and small sparks came shooting out.

Two seconds left…

Blossom: 63

Brick: 62

Yes! She had one point more than Brick! No more dreaded thoughts of watching Football games!

**BEEEEEEEEP!!**

The end of the game!

"Yes! I win again, in your face!" Blossom shot up and pointed a finger at Brick's face. But his expression wasn't what Blossom was looking for; his expression was anything but depressed or upset. Not gritting his teeth and shouting out something like,

"I wasn't ready! I demand a redo!"

No rolling his eyes or mumbling.

His expression was a smirk, a huge smirk that was plastered on his face; the kind of smirk that you wanted to smack the crap off of. His face was glued in that form.

Blossom stood there, like a complete idiot; the girl turned around to look at the scores and did a double-take; and nearly fell to the cold, concrete ground.

Blossom: 64

Brick: 65

The red-haired girl fell to her knees, "NOOOOOOO!!" she moaned and smacked the floor with a fist, anime tears flooding down the poor girls' eyes, and "This can't be! How did this happen!"

"I'm pretty sure you looked at the score at the last two seconds, and then didn't look at the scores after that, making you _think_ that you won, but when you looked at the scores, you let your guard down, so I was able to take the lead. Get it?" Brick winked.

"I think so…" Blossom mumbled, hoping that Brick wouldn't say what she dreaded he would say.

"So, looks like I won. You know what that means." Brick took Blossom's chin and lifted her face closer to his.

Blossom smacked his hand away and got up from the hard, cold floor and brushed herself off.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked gloomily crossing her arms in a boring manner.

"I've got something in mind. But that's going to have to wait for tonight." he winked goofily.

"Great, now I have to worry all day, by the way can you please get that annoying smirk off your face already? It's getting on my nerves." Blossom pushed past him,

"Aw c'mon Bloss, you know I wouldn't torture you or anything, the worst I'd do to you is make you watch football games." and with that, Brick fell to the ground laughing.

"Jerk…"

"I was just kidding!"

"Whatever… Hey! Why don't we go ride some roller coasters? I hear there are some coasters that represent the game, Zelda, Ocarina of Time?" explained Blossom, pointing at a sign saying exactly what she just said.

"Hey, great idea, let's go!" just as Blossom was about to run towards the roller coaster section, Brick took her by the hand and brought her closer, burying his lips onto her cherry red lips. Blossom couldn't help but blush at the surprising sudden contact even though they've been at it for a while. When Brick broke off the kiss he whispered into her ear,

"You're going to love what I have in store for you tonight." and he ran off laughing like a little seven year old.

"You're a retard you know that!" Blossom shouted out to him. She sighed deeply, knowing that she was going to have to chase after him. The puff started to run when a black blur to her right caught her attention. She looked to her right and saw the same man in black. This time, Blossom got a little more of a description.

The man looked more like a hunchback; he was covered in a black cloak which looked like a short blanket you spread on a bed; and it was dragging onto the ground. He was moving rather slowly, except he wasn't walking, he was… FLOATING?! He turned his head towards the redheaded girl and his eyes shined a crimson red. But not like Brick's, no; these eyes were made out of pure hatred.

"Brrrriiiiininnng herrrrrrrrrrr!" the harsh whisper came again. Blossom didn't know what he was talking about but she was going to get to the bottom of this! _Wait a minute… maybe he was the one that wrote the writing on the wall!_

"Hey, get back here!" she called out and started running towards the now running man. The man was surprisingly fast for his crippled looking body and was getting faster every second. Blossom turned a sharp left and almost bumped into a mother with two kids.

She stopped abruptly when there was no black blur anywhere in sight. _Perfect. What's going on here?_

Out of nowhere, a certain someone jumped and tackled Blossom to the ground.

"HA! You couldn't find me! I went the other way!" exclaimed Brick, rubbing it in her face.

"You idiot, I could've gotten a concussion!" Blossom yelled into Brick's ears, blushing at the fact that he was on top of her in public.

"That's what I was going for!" smiled Brick.

"You're such a twit!" Blossom said irritated, trying to push Brick off her but he wasn't letting up.

"I've been called worse." Brick said.

"Yeah, when you were causing mayhem at school, why did you always break the rules anyway? You said you turned good."

"I only break the rules I want to." replied Brick with a flirtatious wink.

Blossom sighed, "Can you _please_ get off of me?" Blossom held the urge to kick Brick in the groin.

"Nope."

"Can we at least do this at home? Everybody's looking at us." Brick looked around to notice people staring and mumbling to their family and friends.

"Fine, let's go to the Water coaster!" and they ran off toward the coaster.

Behind them and the confused guests was the hunchback covered in the black cloak,

"I know she's with you, Kathryn."

**Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOO, what's going on?!**

**Butch: What IS going on?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see! MUAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Blossom: Again, she's gone nuts.**

**Bubbles: R&R!**


	6. Bertha?

**Me:**** So… Who's up for the sixth chappie????**

**Buttercup: Not me…**

**Me: (teary eyed) WHY NOT!?**

**Brick: Here come the water****works.**

**Me: (gets red anime anger thingy on side of head) WHY DO YOU NOT WANT TO SEE THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Brick: (sweatdrop) Of course I could be wrong…**

**Normal POV**

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Buttercup falling down a huge slide that went a ninety degree angle. The slide stopped suddenly and Buttercup just dived into a small waving pool. She stuck her hand out of the water and gave thumbs up to whoever was watching, a few cheered randomly. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Loooooook out beloooooow!" yelled Butch, laughing and doing a cannonball.

Buttercup; who was on the opposite of the pool; which was like, a mile away, got splashed and soaked,

"Wicked wipe out man!" she called out and shook herself off like a dog. Butch started swimming towards her,

"That _was _awesome!" and he gave her a high five.

_Wow, my conscience was right; he does get nicer when I started acting nicer._

_**I told you.**_

"Alright, so we did the Triple Decker, the Turbo Jet, the Lochness Monster, the Twister, and we just did the Drop; what should we do now?" Butch listed the rides.

"Let's do the Tycoon!" Buttercup jumped up and down like she was five.

"You read my mind! Race ya!" and before Buttercup was able to reply, the Rowdyruff was off.

The line wasn't too bad, it had about four people. The Tycoon was pretty big; first of all you need four people, so Butch and Buttercup decided to take the people behind them… when some people came. You also have to walk up a flight of stairs with a giant, yellow inflatable inner tube that holds four people. The ride; in Buttercup's point of view; looked like you just fly down this small tunnel-like area and then you fly out and then there's a wide part were the people before her flew from one side to the other. When the two teens showed their stamps, they pointed to the people in back and said that they were with them.

The two people behind them were a couple; Buttercup guessed. The girl looked about seventeen, eighteen, while the guy looked about eighteen, nineteen. The girl had curly blond hair that stopped at her mid back. She had chestnut brown eyes and she had a beauty mark on her left cheek. She wore a two piece swimsuit that Buttercup swore to never ever, _ever_ bye. It had swirls of pink and red; her top was basically like a bra and her bottom piece was like short shorts.

The guy had short, maroon hair with clear blue eyes. His trunks were like a sunset orange colour.

After some random chitchat while bringing up the tube up the stairs, Butch and Buttercup found out a little bit about the couple.

The couples' names were Duncan and Courtney. **(TDI PEOPLE!! Except the description isn't from TDI.) **They both came from Montréal Québec, **(VIVE LE QUEBÉC!) **and came down to visit Courtney's grandmother and her cousins. Duncan just came along with her.

When they all finally got up the stairs, they placed the tube into a small body of water. **(You know in front of most water slides, there's a part that you can wait that's just before the slide?) **

"Okay, hold onto the handles and don't let go and please, have fun." the guy at the top who worked here said as he pushed us into the slide. At first, it was the small cave-like tunnel. It went straight down and we left the small tunnel as quickly as when we got in. The tube slid really fast and we almost went upside down going from side to side. The ride stopped after a few twisting and turning.

"Whoa that was freaky man!" said Duncan.

"I feel dizzy." smiled Courtney, who obviously loved the feeling of being dizzy.

"Hey, if you like rides that make you dizzy, you should check out the Twister!" Buttercup pointed her thumb behind her, revealing a tall ride that spin real fast up and down and tilts from side to side.

"Thanks I'll try it; but we better get going now it's almost five o'clock. But we'll be back tomorrow." she randomly hugged Buttercup to show that they were friends; Buttercup was a little confused but hugged her back. Butch and Duncan patted each other on the back.

"See ya later man." Butch waved.

"Later Dude." and they walked off towards the exit, Courtney was tugging on Duncan's right arm and they were talking about stuff but Buttercup didn't eavesdrop… this time. **(Dun, dun duuuuuun!) **"Nice people… wait a minute, five o'clock; we only have an hour left?!" Buttercup took Butch's arm and tugged him towards the second last ride of the day, the Water Dragon.

_They_ _should change the name to 'The Water DragonS'. _Thought Buttercup. The ride was a rollercoaster but some parts went under water. But there were two karts that went the exact opposite from the other. The whole coaster was basically like a mirror, if one side had a loop, the other side had one. Some times the two karts would almost collide and people were screaming and laughing, mostly screaming. Everyone had to wear long blue rain coats; to prevent from getting wet; but even with it on, some people was still soaked.

"This is going to be great!" cried Butch, shaking the whole kart with his hyperness.

"I know!" replied Buttercup jumping up and down with Butch.

The two karts started from each side. **(Basically whatever happens to Butch and Buttercup's kart it happens to the other kart okay?)**

The kart started going into a loop but since it just started it was going really slow, making people scream.

"Were going to fall off!" a person screamed. About half-way around the loop, the coaster flew into action. It started to flip sideways from one side to the other and heading straight for the other kart. Just as it was about to hit it, the kart flew to the left sideways while the other kart flew right sideways. The kart flew upwards and down really fast; the other kart did the same thing almost making it crash again. Every now and then the kart would fly under a pool of water and stay down for about three seconds and fly back up. This happened a few more times when Buttercup looked to her right; then everything turned slow motion. She saw a man that was hidden behind a black coat with glowing red eyes. The man looked about like a hundred years old under the black jacket. But he was floating there!

"You thought you can fool me, Bertha?" he said, he sounded like he hadn't drunk anything in a hundred years. Buttercup freaked; he suddenly disappeared and reappeared but was too close for Buttercup's comfort. He was now sitting on the ledge of the kart and moving his hand through her short jet black hair.

She turned towards Butch, and everyone around her, who were also in slow motion, _how can't anyone see this guy?! _She thought panicky. Only she and this random weirdo weren't in slow motion and he was getting closer to her lips.

"Get away from me you Perv!" she yelled and pushed the guy off the kart. Everything went back to normal speed as everyone screamed happily, except for Buttercup; she could've sworn she heard the guy say, "You'll regret ever doing that, Bertha."

**Me: Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Buttercup: EWWW! An old guy tried to kiss me ewwww!**

**Bubbles: Ewww the pervert! **

**Blossom: Seriously, anyway, R&R! **


	7. Bertha and Buttercup

**Me: Ok****ay, here ya go!**

**Brick: … I have nothing to say.**

**Me: …****God, you make no sense.**

**Brick: Ah, shut up you little-**

**Me: OKA****AAAY! Let's get the chapter started shall we? BUBBLES!**

**Bubbles: Lexbro95 doesn't own any of the PPGs or the RRBs but she does own everything else since she made it all up.**

**Normal POV**

"That was totally awesome!" Butch's eyes sparkled as he threw his fist into the air.

"Yeah…" mumbled Buttercup, eyes wide, her hands fiddling with each other. She never actually felt this emotion before, it felt weird, her heart was beating loudly in her ears but not in that love kinda thing she heard and experienced. Whenever she replayed that incident in her head, her whole body went numb and her brain stopped.

**Flashback…**

_Buttercup looked to her right; then everything turned slow motion. She saw a man that was hidden behind a black coat with glowing red eyes. The man looked about like a hundred years old under the black jacket. But he was floating there!_

"_You thought you can fool me, Bertha?" he said; he suddenly disappeared and reappeared but was too close for Buttercup's comfort. He was now sitting on the ledge of the kart and moving his hand through her short jet black hair. _

_She turned towards Butch, and everyone around her, who were also in slow motion, how can't anyone see this guy?! She thought panicky. Only she and this random weirdo weren't in slow motion and he was getting closer to her lips._

"_Get away from me you Perv!" she yelled and pushed the guy off the kart. Everything went back to normal speed as everyone screamed happily, except for Buttercup; she could've sworn she heard the guy say, "You'll regret ever doing that, Bertha."_

**End flashback…**

Who was Bertha? Did this retard mistake her for someone else? She shuddered at the thought of this poor Bertha having to go through whatever he did to her. Was what she felt true fear? Buttercup never felt this before; this was the one emotion that Buttercup hated the most, apart from love.

She wrapped herself with her arms and shivered again as if it was winter.

"Hey, Buttercup, you alright?" said Butch; who had a concerned and worried face. He put a hand on her shoulder but shrugged him off,

"Yeah, I'm okay. Listen, I'm think going to go home, you should ride the twister without me. And when you meet up with the others, just tell them I went home." she started walking towards the exit when she felt his hand go on her shoulder again,

"I can't just leave you home!" she raised her eyebrow, "I mean, y-you'll get bored to death!" figures.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Please have fun, for the both of us, or whatever they say." and she walked off.

Buttercup finally got Butch off her back and she walked towards the exit they entered. She looked around and happened to look to her left, and started walking in that direction. The stupid wall with the writing caught Buttercup's attention again. The fire fighters weren't spraying the wall now,

Thank god! She thought.

The 'Get me the girl' was still there, clear as crystal, like they never even sprayed it! She looked around in case anyone was watching her; luckily no one was really close. She jumped over the yellow tape and got closer to the writing. She examined it with her 'special eye examiners', as Buttercup calls it since she didn't have any other ideas to call it.

She found out five years ago that she had a special power, to visualize the components in objects, to see what is on it, like maybe blood that was washed away thirty years ago that a regular human would have to use a special weapon or machine to use to notice it.

She gasped when she saw that the components on this wall was,

Blood…

**(To Talk Bubble; when you reviewed that you thought the writing was blood I was like, good guessing; we have the same brains! )**

But, how could this be? The hoses fire fighters use are so powerful, they could've washed it off it less then five minutes. Or so Buttercup thought.

She focused on the blood a little more carefully and noticed that the blood particles were about a hundred years old!

She whipped to her right when she heard a noise that sounded like boxes were falling, and noticed a mini roller coaster that wasn't working. She walked towards it to notice a part of it was gone.

_This must've been the roller coaster that's part mysteriously disappeared from._ She thought.

In front of the roller coaster were three groundskeepers moving some boxes towards her. Buttercup gasped; she ran back to the writing and ran quickly into the warehouse since there was nowhere else to go. The warehouse wasn't too big, about the size of a kitchen and living room combined. It was pretty dark but Buttercup blink and her night vision kicked in. he hid behind some crates in case the groundskeepers came in.

Sure enough, they all came in carrying the boxes and placing them near the door,

"These boxes are going to be the end of my back." one of them said, attempting to crack his back straight, but to no prevail. Buttercup had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at the pathetic man.

"Let's hurry guys, this place is giving me the creeps." said the second guy nervously.

"Yeah, this place seems kinda; I don't know; haunted." said the third.

"Haunted?" the first one snickered, "There's no such thing as ghosts.

"How do you know? And how do you explain all the weird things that were going on?" the third one spat.

"Yeah!" the second guy agreed.

"Okay, name some!"

"Well, first off there's the weird writing on the wall, second, the part of that rollercoaster that's missing, and three, there used to be a graveyard in this exact spot were the park is. And there's plenty more of reasons were that came from!"

"A graveyard?" Buttercup mumbled, but not loud enough for the groundskeepers to hear.

"Whatever, but I'm telling ya, that woman at the front who gives out the stamps should get fired, she keeps scaring our guests." and they left, closing the door and leaving Buttercup into total darkness. Of course, every thing was total greenness since her night vision was on. There were a few rats scurrying around her feet but she ignored them. She snooped around the warehouse but found nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and was heading towards the door, when she noticed a shovel was near a small area of dirt.

Weird, the cement is around a small part of dirt. Thought Buttercup, she took the shovel and started digging. After about five minutes of digging, she gasped horribly and dropped the shovel.

A skeleton; A REAL skeleton is buried under a warehouse of a park that used to be a graveyard! Buttercup had to restrain from screaming. She wasn't scared, oh no! She was just shocked; horribly shocked. The skeleton only showed the head, which was a chestnut brown, almost black, and the head was shrunken. The smell coming from the head almost destroyed her nose. After a few minutes of arguing with herself, Buttercup finally decided to examine the corpse. The raven-haired girl held her breath as she came to about five inches away from the shrunken head and looked at it. Her eyes widened when she realised that there were traces of blood all around and when she looked at the neck, there was the body, but a few centimetres away; meaning that the person who was once alive had his or her head cut off! Buttercup jumped back, who could've done this? She looked again and saw that the blood had the same particles as the blood on the wall!

Someone must've killed this person and used its blood to write that message on the wall! Thought Buttercup; this kinda freaked Buttercup out, one, the whole mess she was in freaked her out completely, and second, the fact that she was figuring this all out without Blossom!

'Get me the girl'… maybe this Bertha that weirdo was talking about is the girl from the writing! Maybe the guy killed her! …but that doesn't make sense; he acted really affectionate and he wrote, '_GET_ me the girl'.

Buttercup thought maybe it was best to get the hell outta there, since it was probably almost time for her sisters and the guys to go home. She quickly reburied the corpse and sneaked out of the warehouse. She ran home as quickly possible and slammed the cabin door behind her.

"Is anyone in here?!" Buttercup called out.

Silence.

The green-eyed girl sighed in relief before falling onto the couch and turning on the small television.

Then, she felt a huge chill inside the house; the strange feeling that she had when she was getting her swimsuit; the feeling that there was someone behind her right now but not human.

She gulped and jumped off the couch; when she looked behind her, she gasped. Not out of fear, but out of breath. There was a women standing before her. This woman had long glistening jet-black hair that went to her ankles. Her eyes shone a beautiful jade green and she wore a long white dress made out of cotton; thought it looked like a robe. Her hair was flying in the air like there was wind coming through a window.

Why does this ghost kinda reminds me of… me? Buttercup stuttered in her own thoughts.

"W-w-who are you?" Buttercup took a step forward but kept her distance.

"Salutations, Miss Buttercup, my name is Bertha."

**Me: Some crazy stuff has happened and I can't wait to finish the story! Not that I hate it thought.**

**Bertha: Please read and review!**


	8. Theodore vs Damien?

**Me: Let's get this chappie started RIIIIIIIIIIIGHT NOW!**

**Everyone: Yeah…**

**Me: SHADDUP!**

**Normal POV**

"Y-y-your Bertha?!" Buttercup pointed at her.

"Please do not point, it is rude." Bertha hung her head to the side.

"I'm sorry but your name doesn't really suit you." Buttercup admitted. She couldn't believe that she was talking to a ghost, let alone a person with a bad name!

"That is what a lot of people have said to me while I was living." Bertha replied; her voice gentle and soft, like an angel's voice would sound.

"'When you were living'? So you _are_ a ghost!" Buttercup still couldn't believe it.

"I prefer the term, 'wandering spirit'." Bertha, who was floating, hovered toward Buttercup and cupped her hands with hers, even thought it just went through her, "Please, Miss Buttercup, you must get away from here, far away from here!" her face was now worried, scared, and afraid.

"Okay, first off, you can call me Buttercup, and second, what are you talking about?" the Puff gave her a strange look.

"Okay, I will tell you my story, why I have been wandering here for centuries, why I fear one man in this world who is also a wandering spirit." Bertha took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, eyeing Buttercup to sit down as well. "About a hundred years ago, the park you see before you was once a cemetery. There was a grave keeper that lived in the cemetery; he was the love of my life." Buttercup smirked and whistled.

Bertha blushed a light shade of pink, "He was named Theodore and we would always go out for tea and laugh and prance about like little toddlers." Bertha chuckled, "One night, he purposed to me and we were going to marry in a month."

"That's a short time to get to know each other." interrupted Buttercup.

"We were childhood friends." Buttercup made an, 'ah' sound as Bertha continued, "But, there was a man, who also loved me, or was just lustful if you understand."

"Oh I get it." nodded Buttercup disgustingly; _this guy must be a jerk!_

"He would do anything to get me to marry him but I refused him every time. He got so upset and jealous over the years that-" Bertha's eyes started to water.

"Oh my god." Buttercup's eyes widened. _Don't tell me he-!_

"H-he took an axe and b-beheaded my future husband!" the long haired girl covered her eyes and cried and sobbed. Buttercup could feel tears forming in her eyes. But she refused to let them out.

_Stay Strong Buttercup!_

Buttercup wrapped her arms around Bertha in a tight embrace. Buttercup could feel one and only one tear fall down her cheek.

"He buried him under the cemetery and used his blood to write that message and get me! He told every one in the town that I was a witch and they should kill me and they chased me all the way to my house which is here."

"This cabin is a hundred years old?! But it looks so new!"

"Yes, with all this furniture. Anyways, they all chased me into my home and the man tried to have sexual intercourse without my permission."

"He tried to rape you, that Bastard!?" Buttercup clenched her fists and teeth.

"Please Buttercup, calm down, you should not say anything bad about evil spirits, they might hear you." Buttercup shut up right away.

"When I told him that I never would give my virginity to him, he pulled out a large knife. He stabbed me about ten times and just as he was going to leave me behind I grabbed him by his ankles and he tripped and fell into the fireplace. We both died and 'till this day I am waiting to find my love and finally pass on and leave this world."

"Bertha, I will try with all my might to help you fine your lover-boy and... wait a minute! I found his corpse! Here, I'll bring you to it-!" Buttercup started to run out the door but stopped when Bertha didn't move an inch,

"Once the person is dead the body isn't of any use anymore, we need to find his spirit or essence or whatever you want to call it." Buttercup nodded,

"Do you have any idea where he's spirit might be?" asked Buttercup.

"I can't tell, but I can sense two spirits wandering here, the man I fear and despise, and the man I want to see and love. The thing is; he thinks he and I are still alive and he thinks you are me. He thinks I'm trying to pretend I'm someone else and he might do something bad to you. So it is too dangerous for the both of us."

"There's just one thing I don't understand. The writing on the wall, if it was written there a hundred years ago, then how did it suddenly appear now? And what is the man you hate's name?" asked Buttercup.

Bertha was taken back a little, "well… his name was Damien. Now to your first question, when people die, they wake up as spirits, but they wake up at different times. I woke up ten years after I died. Damien however, must've woken up when the writing appeared. Also, when you're a wandering spirit, you think as though you were alive, I am smart and I know that this is not my time period, but Damien thinks otherwise. So, in conclusion, when he died, the writing disappeared, when he woke up, the writing reappeared, do you understand?"

"I think so…" Buttercup replied.

**Just then…**

"Buttercup, were home!" came Blossom's voice.

"You better not be sleeping!" came Bubbles voice as well.

"Bertha! This is perfect! They can help us!" Buttercup whispered excitingly.

"Wait, Buttercup I don't think-"

"Guys, get in the living room!" she called out. Everyone came in,

"Butter butt, how are you feeling?" Butch smirked.

"Yeah, Butch told us you left early, what's the problem?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, you see…" Buttercup told them everything, what happened on 'The Water Dragon', the warehouse, and the fact that she met and talked to a spirit.

Everyone was about to object, but stopped, they all knew Buttercup wasn't that stupid to make a joke about something they all didn't believe. Plus why would she make up that she was sexually harassed?

"Hmm… I don't believe in spirits and ghosts but… weird stuff has been happening to me too. I saw the same person you saw and I chased him but he disappeared, not to mention he was floating. And I thought I heard someone behind me saying, 'I know you have her, Matilda.'" Blossom explained.

"Matilda?!" Bertha's eyes widened.

"You know who she is?" Buttercup asked.

"Matilda was my sister, come to think of it; your sister looks a lot like my deceased sister." Buttercup's eyes widened at this.

"I believe ghosts exist even though I'm afraid of them, so I'll believe whatever you say!" Bubbles chirped and hugged her two sisters tightly.

"Alright this is getting awkward." Buttercup wiggled her way out, "By the way, this is Bertha." she threw her arms towards Bertha's direction in a, 'Ta-Da!' form. Everyone just looked at her as if she was mental.

"Sorry?" Bubbles asked.

"I was trying not to be rude, but I really don't see anybody there, Buttercup." Blossom pointed to the chair where Bertha is sitting.

"How can you not see her?" Buttercup asked, voice getting higher.

"Buttercup, they cannot hear or see me until I have more power, when I find Theodore, my love, I'll have the power to show them my true form, you can see me because you are psychic. I will help you to help guide them with as much as I can do."

"I can see her." Butch pointed his finger in Bertha's direction. Bertha and Buttercup stared wide-eyed,

"I thought you just said they can't see or hear you." asked Buttercup, arms crossed.

"I guess he is like you too, Buttercup, psychic. You know, people who can see spirits as clearly as you two are really rare."

"I guess Butch and I have to tell you what Bertha says alright you guys?" Buttercup turned her attention to her sisters and their boyfriends. Buttercup hoped she didn't sound like a little kid who had an imaginary friend.

Everyone except for Buttercup and Butch huddled together,

"Okay, this is starting to freak me out!" whispered Boomer worriedly.

"I don't think Buttercup would lie about this, and did you see the look on her face when Butch said he saw Burtha?" started Brick,

"Bertha." everyone corrected.

"Whatever, the point is, Butch can see her and Buttercup didn't know, meaning that somehow, Bortha is real and we gotta help!"

"Bertha." everyone corrected again, getting annoyed.

"I agree, but what if Butch is in it too?" asked Blossom.

"Well… let's just go with them for now, I don't know about Butch, but Buttercup will get really upset if we don't believe her and if she is playing a trick on us, will make her pay for breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow, okay?" whispered Bubbles.

"Agreed." everyone said and got out of their little huddle.

"Alright, let's do this!" Butch jumped up, "But… what should we do first?"

"We all have to look around the park for my love or else we can't stop that horrible man! We'll come because we know when he is near."

"Hey, I can see spirits!" whined Butch.

"Yes, but you never saw him, we cannot know for sure if you can see spirits as clearly as Buttercup can." Butch pouted and protested that Buttercup and Bertha should stay here,

"I didn't know you cared." said Buttercup slyly.

"I don't! I just don't want to have to save your sorry ass from an angry spirit!" he looked away while crossing his arms.

"Whatever, anyway, we have to look around the park to find Bertha's lover-boy and stop that man who harassed me!" Buttercup translated to everyone else.

**One hour later...**

"One hour and we found nothing!" Boomer mumbled.

"Are you sure you can sense other spirits around you?" Butch turned towards Buttercup.

"Of course I can! I'm right next to one that I can see, hear, and talk too! So I should be able to see and feel others!"

Brick turned to his left, "Hey, look at that weird prize." there was a booth for mini bowling and for a prize was a nineteenth century looking doll. The doll was a little boy that had short brown hair and a small brown beard; it was black bants with a white tuck-in shirt. It seemed like a little chibi man then a toy.

"My lord, that's my Theodore!" Bertha shouted excitedly and started crying.

"You mean your lover's spirit was reincarnated into a doll!?" Buttercup shouted.

"Bertha's man is a toy?" Butch asked dully.

"It would seem so." Bertha replied and started hovering towards the prize.

"Bertha wait, to get him we need to play and win the game." said Buttercup, trying to hold Bertha's hand but just went threw her.

"You must get my husband back for me! Please!"

"Guys," Buttercup said, "We got a prize to win." she smirked.

**Later…**

"How did we lose twenty five dollars to this game and not get a single prize?!" Buttercup yelled angrily.

"Look! That little kid won the game!" Bubbles cried out, pointing to a little boy.

The whole booth was making noise and some lights flashed,

"Congratulations little boy, here's your prize!" the booth owner gave the boy the mini Theodore doll and everyone from behind were shouting stuff like, 'No, not that one!', 'Take a different one! That one isn't that great!', 'that doll is ugly you should take another one!'

The little boy seemed to hear the shouting and ranting from behind and said,

"Thanks but no thanks, I'd like that one." he pointed to a huge green dinosaur. Everyone sighed in relief, but still sweat dropped.

The boy walked away and Butch walked to the man, "I'll play again for that toy." he pointed to Theodore.

"Sorry, but I'm closing this booth now." and the whole booth somehow transformed into a blue box.

"Well that's more than meets the eye." muttered Butch.

**In the booth…**

A black mist came floating out of the booth owner and he fell to the floor. The black mist formed into a floating hunchback that wore a black cloak, "That was too close, too bad that little punk didn't take Theodore and Bertha and her friends wouldn't be able to get him. It really is a nuisance that I can't just destroy him right now. And I can't get to Bertha with her friends around…" he looked at the doll of Theodore and smirked, "I have an idea," and he laughed evilly.

**Five minutes later…**

"I have to go." Buttercup stated and started walking towards the washrooms.

"Buttercup, please wait, you can't go alone." Bertha floated towards her.

"Relax; even spirits should know the privacy of bathrooms right?"

"Yes but Damien would probably go in even if it was a women's bathroom.

"We should at least wait in front of the bathrooms." Butch said, getting into the conversation.

"If it's safer for our sister, we'll wait." Blossom stated and Bubbles nodded in agreement.

**A few minutes later…**

"I still don't understand why you girls don't go into the washrooms either. You're girls, what happens if we can't hear Buttercup screaming for help?!" everyone turned wide-eyed at Butch.

"Is Butch saying he's worried?" asked Bubbles to Blossom.

"I think he is." smiled Blossom.

"Look, just wait for her inside the washrooms! It's not that hard!" he muttered angrily threw clenched teeth.

"It's not that hard to admit that you like her!" cried out Brick.

"Hey shut up man!" Butch gave Brick a shove, not daring to show the two girls that he had a small blush on his face.

**In the washrooms…**

Buttercup walked inside and did whatever she had to do. She walked towards the sinks and washed her hands. She quickly splashed water on her face, the green-eyed girl stopped when she noticed something from the reflection of the mirrors; she whipped around to see Theodore hanging on a rope on the outside of a window.

Now, Buttercup wasn't stupid and she knew this was a trap, but she had to risk it. What if a little kid came by and saw it and tried to get the doll and whatever traps were put there would spring to action?

Buttercup slowly went up to the window and opened it. She looked around and saw no one. She quickly took the doll and ran towards the restroom exit, and nearly screamed.

**Me: Okay, not a lot of time left to write so you should expect the next chapter soon.**


	9. Two kisses and a bloody end

**Me: This should be the last chapter (starts crying) so sad. Don't stories end so fast?**

**Buttercup: Yeah…**

**Normal POV**

"You think you can escape me, Buttercup?" the man behind the cloak asked, getting closer.

Buttercup was surprised, she accidentally dropped the little Theodore doll, and "Uh… you know I'm Buttercup? Then I'll be going then!" Buttercup sped past the man but he quickly pulled her back with her tee shirt.

"Of course I knew who you were; I just needed a helper to bring my Bertha to Me." he came behind Buttercup.

Buttercup was restraining the urge to pound this guy to a pulp but knew she would get nowhere.

"So… you're Damien right?" she asked clenching her teeth.

"Yes I am; I also heard that I was also a Bastard, do you recall that?" Buttercup's eyes widened.

"You heard that? I mean…" Buttercup's mouth went dry when Damien held a large butcher knife against her neck.

"You know, Bertha made one mistake when telling you our story." he waved the knife slowly across her face.

"W-w-what was that?" the girl tried not to show fear, but failed. She was never in a state like this before. Sure, villains were always trying to beat her and her sisters but never once had someone actually bring a knife to her neck! She knew it happened to other people but it just seemed like it would never happen to her.

"I killed Theodore with this exact blade." as he said that, blood appeared on the knife and started to drip on Buttercup's shirt, "not an axe."

"You wouldn't seriously intend to kill an innocent girl that came here on vacation, right?" Buttercup prayed.

"Oh I intend to, you helped me bring my Bertha back and as soon as I kiss her, I'll get just enough power to destroy Theodore!"

"So, you have the power to do things Bertha can't do but you can't destroy a doll?" Buttercup tried not to laugh. Then she noticed something, she couldn't feel or touch Bertha, she just went through her, and Damien could grab her like any human can do.

_I wonder just how powerful he really is._ Buttercup thought.

"Do you want me to kill you right now?!" he asked angrily and lightly brushed the bloody blade across her neck, leaving a line of red.

"By the way," Buttercup started, ignoring his threats, "What kind of trap was that, leaving the doll hanging in front of the window like that?" she asked.

"Don't look at me that's what the author of this story wrote." he replied casually as if he wasn't some evil murderer.

"Ah well, carry on." Buttercup said and they got back to their positions.

"Anyway, you brought my Bertha to me and now I don't need you anymore so I'm going to kill you!" Buttercup closed her eyes, _this is it_. Just as he was going to slash the knife at her neck,

**WHAAAM!!**

"See, I told you Buttercup might be in trouble!" Buttercup opened her eyes and saw Butch kick Damien off her and picked her up; Bridal style.

"You ok Butter Butt?" he smirked at her with a huge blush on his face.

Buttercup looked at him with a small blush of her own before hugging him tightly burying her face into his chest, a few tears coming down her face. She knew that she looked like a baby and her dignity was done for but she couldn't help it. This wasn't one of those times to say something like, 'I didn't need your help' when you clearly had a knife to your neck!

Butch was shocked that a crying Buttercup was in his arms but sat down and caressed her back.

"Aw, so cute!" Bubbles chirped.

"Bubbles, we don't have time to be 'awing' them; we need to take care of that spirit… uh… where is he?" Blossom looked behind her to Brick and Boomer but they shrugged.

Suddenly, Damien appeared in front of everybody, even the ones who couldn't see Bertha could see him now; rubbing the side of his cheek where Butch kicked, he bent down and took the butcher knife, "You are going to regret kicking me in the face." he said and lunged at the green-eyed boy.

Butch pushed Buttercup off roughly, making her fall on the other side of the floor; he felt bad doing that but its better then having her getting stabbed! He quickly jumped up and dodged the flying knife and started punching and kicking.

Brick and Boomer pulled Buttercup up as Blossom and Bubbles ran to help Butch.

"Bertha?" the raven-haired girl mumbled and Bertha came up to her.

"I am so sorry Buttercup!" she cried, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall, "I brought you into this mess and you almost died!"

"It's okay, if I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't have. And we are going to beat the crap out of this guy and help you and lover-boy." she smiled, "Shit, I forgot! Bertha, you have to leave! Damien is planning to use you to get enough power to destroy Theodore!"

Bertha's eyes widened and before she could do anything, she was swept away by a black blur.

She screamed frantically. Damien held the knife against her neck like he did to Buttercup. He used his powers to make Bertha appear; and everyone gasped.

"Now, I'll take what I want." he muttered to Bertha. Buttercup suddenly got really angry; she starting to glow a light green before jumping towards them and smashed Damien away with her fists. His black cloak fell off and everyone got to see what he looked like. Now he didn't look like he was a hundred years old. He had dirty blond hair and his eyes were totally black, which sent shivers down everyone' back. The eyes seemed to switch from total black to total blood red, without any pupils or any of the white that's around the eye. He wore black pants and a white-collar shirt, kinda like what Theodore was wearing; except Damien's clothes were covered in blood.

Everyone got a little scared when he started laughing, "That cloak was holding back my most powerful weapon." his eyes went to Buttercup, and they flashed a glowing gold.

Buttercup immediately fell to the ground, holding her head with her hands; she screamed in agony and wiggled around on the floor. All she could hear were loud annoying sounds like nails against a chalkboard.

Butch pulled Damien by the collar, "What did you do?!"

"You'll see." and Buttercup slowly got up, her face was emotionless, but her eyes were shining the same glow. She walked slowly towards Damien as he smirked,

"Now, she is on my side." Buttercup looked at her sisters and friends and growled like an animal at them.

_She's hypnotised?! _Everyone screamed in their thoughts.

Brick thought for a moment, and smiled, he whispered to Butch to get in front of Buttercup. He was confused but reluctantly went in front of her. The green-eyed girl growled, like she was a guard dog stopping Butch from getting to her 'master'. Butch kept getting closer and closer and Buttercup finally snapped. She lunged at him and just as she was about to attack, Brick pushed Butch into Buttercup, his lips smashing onto hers. Bubbles and Blossom squealed in delight, Boomer laughed uncontrollably, Bertha 'awed' and Damien' mouth fell to the floor. Butch mentally cursed at Brick and his whole face turned red. Buttercup was also very red.

_Don't just stand there you fool! Kiss her right! _Butch thought and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and closing his eyes. Buttercup, who was still slightly hypnotised, wanted to stay like that forever, but her evil, hypnotised side tried to pull away but once Butch deepened the kiss, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. Once they needed air, they broke off the kiss,

"Don't just stand there; kill them!" Damien yelled. Buttercup looked at him and held her hand out, asking for the knife. Damien smirked and threw it at her. She caught it and looked at Butch menacingly and then winked.

"Please, don't kill me!" he fell on his knees, going along with her plan, "I'll do anything! Please!" before Buttercup was going to strike Butch with the knife, she whipped around and-

**SLASH!!**

Damien's eyes widened as he looked down to see the bloody knife went right threw his heart and out the other side. Buttercup, for some odd reason, could only hear her jagged breaths and the dripping sound of blood.

Damien was shocked; everyone was shocked; Buttercup finally pulled the knife out slowly, trying not to take out the heart in the process, and Damien fell to his knees, clutching his large wound, eyes wide, he looked at everyone in the room,

"I did not think… this would… happen." he tried to say through hoarse breath, "I thought… I was… immortal…"

"There's no such thing." he looked up at Buttercup, "Even if you were a wandering soul or a person who was killed but didn't die, which is technically a zombie, would die sooner or later, they just need someone to do it; and to guide them to either hell or heaven."

"How… do you know… this?" he asked.

"Through video games and anime shows." she smirked.

All of a sudden, a huge two-piece door appeared to everyone's left. The doors had two skeletons that looked as if they were pushing the two doors open. Inside was red and you could hear screams of agony and pain coming from inside.

"No…" Damien muttered with wide eyes. A huge gust of wind came from the door and started to suck Damien right in, "No, no, no, no, noooooooooooooooo!" once he was sucked in, the doors closed and disappeared.

"So that's hell huh?" Buttercup mumbled.

"I'm glad I turned good." Brick said and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh Buttercup, I'm so glad you're safe!" Bertha zoomed in front of the girl.

"Yay, you kicked that guy's butt!" Bubbles hugged her green-eyed sister tightly.

"Glad you're safe Sis." Blossom smiled and hugged Buttercup as well.

Buttercup, after prying Bubbles off her, thanked Brick and Boomer as well for helping her up and whatever else they did. When she looked at Butch, she blushed and looked away.

_I still can't believe that happened. _She noticed at her feet was Theodore and picked him up, "So, Bertha, how does this work?"

"Hold him up." she instructed. Buttercup did as such, holding the doll as high as possible. It started to glow gold, and silver until it blinded everything. When the light died down, Buttercup looked and gasped at the now adult Theodore that she was holding instead of a doll. Buttercup sweat dropped quickly put him down. He looked exactly as he did as the doll, except more… adultish.

"Oh… Theodore!" Bertha floated over to him, crying happily.

"Bertha, my love!" he hovered over to her. They were going to hug in an embrace, but stopped when they just went through each other.

"What's wrong? You aren't powerful enough to feel each other?" the green puff asked.

"We can finally leave this world, but we can't have any contact… unless…" Bertha and Theodore hovered in front of both Buttercup and Butch, "We'd like to feel, just once more before we leave." and with that, they disappeared after going through the two teens.

_What the…? What just happened? I have no control over my body. _Buttercup felt Butch's hand bring up her chin to his face.

_Butch? Wait… I get it… they need our bodies to feel…_

Buttercup' arms moved uncontrollably around Butch's shoulders as he put his around her waist, yet again; and slowly, slowly brought their lips together again.

Everyone else either squealed in delight or whistled. After a few seconds, the two greens felt the spirits leave their bodies, but they still didn't leave their embrace; of course until they desperately needed air.

_Thank you, Buttercup, you helped my love and I reunite; and now we can rest peacefully, watching over where we once lived. _Buttercup heard Bertha and smiled.

* * *

Now, ends a romantic story of the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys; that night; Boomer and Bubbles had a romantic evening sitting in front of the ocean, Brick and Blossom were there also, but in a different area, Brick's evil plot wasn't evil at all, he just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, and to scare the crap out of her, making her think the unimaginable. Once Blossom knew, she flicked Brick's forehead with her finger. And Buttercup and Butch; they are in another area, telling each other how they liked each other since whenever and making out under the bright, full moon

_**FIN**_

**Me: What a happy ending don't you agree?**

**Bubbles: Yes I do. (Both Bubbles and Lexbro start crying randomly.)**

**Me: By the way, some parts I got from animes, like the door to hell i got from Bleach (or at least it reminded me of Bleach) and the part were the spirits take over the greens' bodies was from Meermaid Melody.)**

**Everyone: R&R!!**


End file.
